Prisionera de tu amor
by ASLOVE21
Summary: ¿que arias si tuvieras que escoger entre a quien amas y quien te conviene? pues esta es la historia de Eva (madre de Eli), quien al estar a punto de casarse con Will Shane, termina enamorándose perdidamente de el peor enemigo de su prometido luego de un secuestro por parte de él.
1. Chapter 1

El amor, es uno de los sentimientos más complicados y el único que no posee una descripción propia, algunos dicen que es un sentimiento hermoso el cual se vive entre rizas y lagrimas; otros concuerdan q es doloroso e injusto...pero para esta chica, el amor comenzó como un hermoso sueño q más tarde se convirtió en su peor pesadilla, y su corazón será victima de la eterna guerra...entre el bien y el mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad dos chicos de aproximadamente 20 años de edad se encontraban festejando su amor, llevaban algunos meses de noviazgo. Para ambos fueron meses llenos de alegría y romance.

El era nada más y nada menos que Will Shane, ese mismo que traía locas a muchas chicas de Bajoterra, y ella se llamaba Eva, una joven activa, soñadora y muy sensible...sin duda era la chica ideal para Will.

Ambos se conocieron luego de que el la salvara de caer a un abismo sin fondo, desde allí nació un amor que ambos fueron fortaleciendo poco a poco. Con cada detalle de la vida. Era un amor inquebrantable, o al menos eso creía.

 **W** -¿Eva?- comenzó Will más nervioso que nunca, mientras estaba sentado al lado de ella.

 **E-** ¿si...?-contesto la chica.

 **W-** hemos estado juntos durante tanto tiempo-dijo mas nervioso aun, mientras sus manos buscaban un pequeñito objeto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – impr...preguntaba si te gustaría – dijo sacando una pequeñita caja roja en forma de corazón, luego se arrodillo frente a la chica y abrió la cajita mostrando un anillo el cual llevaba incrustado un pequeño diamante de color blanco-¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-confeso Will a la chica.

 **E-** Will...yo...-dijo mientras una traviesa lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos-¡SI!, acepto – dijo lanzándose sobre él y abrazarlo fuerte por el cuello, luego planto un suave y cálido beso en los labios del Shane. Al separarse Will coloco delicadamente el anillo en su dedo, mientras ella sonreía más feliz q nunca.

 **W-** te amo Eva... ¡te amo!-dijo levantándola de la cintura y dándole un par de vueltas en sí mismo.

 **E-** y yo a ti...mi apuesto Shane – dijo dándole otro beso en los labios.

Dos horas más tarde el Shane gentilmente la llevo a su casa y ambos se despidieron con un beso apasionado y romántico para luego separarse. La chica se sentía la mas afortunada por tener el amor de su noble, valiente y guapo Shane; no podía creer q se casaría con él. El sonido de la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos, era su mejor amiga Lízz.

 **L-** hola amiga, decidí visitarte – dijo entrando a la casa.

 **E-** ¡q bien porq tengo mucho q contarte!-dijo la chica emocionada-¡Will me propuso matrimonio!-exclamo casi en un grito.

 **L-** ¿¡que!?-dijo divertida.

 **E** -como lo oíste amiga... ¡nos vamos a casar!- respondió la chica emocionada.

 **L** -te felicito amiga...de corazón te deseo lo mejor – dijo la chica abrazando a su amiga.

 **E** \- gracias – contesto feliz.

Luego de esto Lízz se fue de regreso a su casa, mientras Eva se quedo imaginando como seria su boda, su vestido...era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella. Se aproximaba las 10 de la noche, cuando a las afueras de la casa de Eva, escondido entre las sombras se encontraba un hombre joven, esperando el mejor momento para cumplir su cometido.

Minutos después entró a la casa, vio a la chica en la cocina y se acerco a ella por detrás, para luego colocarle un trapo en la boca con una especie de líquido que durmió a la chica, haciendo q ella callera en sus brazos. Con un poco de dificultad la subió a su nueva meca-bestia, y luego sonrió para acelerar con destino a sus industrias. Al llegar vio a uno de sus guardias en la puerta, estacionó su meca-bestia y se acerco al guardia, quien estaba firme en su posición.

 **B** \- llévenla a la celda más oscura y fría...y azótenla, ¡si escapa...tendrían que responder ante mí! - dijo entrando a su guarida.

 **X** \- si señor – respondió el guardia acatando las ordenes de su jefe.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una oficina amplía donde se sentó en la silla principal, estaba saciado ya que con solo 22 años de edad, había llegado a ser millonario y poderoso tal como lo quería...su vida fue sufrimiento y dolor, pero él supo como subir hasta la cima de las clases sociales, nunca llegó a enamorarse hasta el momento; solo se concentraba en cumplir sus objetivos y pensaba solo en él, así que para que enamorarse, si jamás llego a querer a ninguna chica; pero aun así no descartaba la idea de algún día encontrar a una chica q le ayudara en sus planes por conquistar Bajoterra entera, alguien quien lo amara y a quien amar.

 **X** \- jefe la chica despertó – dijo uno de sus guardias asomándose a la puerta de la oficina.

 **B** \- esa chica nos ayudará en mucho – comentó con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, saliendo en dirección a la celda donde se encontraba Eva. Al acercarse al área de las celdas dirijo su vista a los guardias - ¡largo de aquí!... ¡no quiero a nadie cerca de las celdas! - dijo ordenando a todos los guardias. Luego de que todos se fueron, Blakk se acercó a la celda donde se encontraba la chica amarrada con grilletes a la pared.

 **E** -¿¡quien eres tú!?...¿¡porque me tienes aquí!?-dijo la chica confundida y alterada, por la situación en la que se encontraba.

 **B** -Wow, Wow, Wow...tranquila preciosa, no preguntes todo al mismo tiempo -dijo pasando su mano por el rostro de ella, ella quito su rostro bruscamente mirando al piso.

 **E** -¡Will!... ¡Will!, ¡Will ayúdame!-gritó la chica asustada, intentando localizar su héroe.

 **B** -tranquila bombón, tu patético novio no está-respondió molestando a la chica, quien solo estaba inmóvil y asustada.

 **E** -¿porqué me secuestraste?-pregunto en vos baja tratando de contener las lágrimas.

 **B** -veraz, confórmate con saber que no ye voy a hacer nada, pero estarás aquí unos días hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo -respondió saliendo de la celda.

 **E** -¿porque yo?-pregunto con la cabeza agachada, ya con menos temor que antes.B-porser la novia de mi enemigo -dijo cerrando la celda para luego retirarse, dejando a la chica muy confundida. Al salir Blakk se acercó a un guardia que estaba algo lejos-denle una vestimenta distinta y luego llévala a mi oficina -dijo retirandose a su oficina.

El guardia se acercó a la celda, y la chica se encontraba llorando su suerte -ven acá prisionera, el jefe me dio órdenes -dijo desatando a la chica de los grilletes-sígueme -luego de esto la chica lo siguió por un pasillo largo hasta una habitación, al abrirla quedó sorprendida al ver a una mujer algo mayor, quien parecía ser la diseñadora de los trajes especiales que llevaban los hombres-hágale algo elegante, a nuestra nueva huésped -dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

 **J** -hola, mi nombre es Janet -se presento la mujer amablemente.

 **E** -mi nombre es Eva-respondió la chica algo inquieta.

 **J** -ahora dime ¿como te gustaría tu nueva ropa?-dijo la mujer, tomándole medidas parel cuerpo.

 **E** -oh no gracias...me gusta la que traigo.

 **J** -lo lamento, señorita pero el jefe ya dio las órdenes de cambiar tus ropas.

Minutos más tarde Eva salió de aquella habitación usando un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sin tirantes y pegado al cuerpo color morado oscuro, con detalles en gris, cosa que se combinaba muy bien con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, el cual estaba suelto y ondulado.

 **E** - _esto es demasiado...Will mi amor, sácame pronto de aquí -_ pensó la chica mientras otro guardia la llevaba a la oficina de su secuestrador.

 **X** -llegamos, adentro te espera el jefe -dijo el hombre y luego se retiro. Eva suspiro y abrió la puerta lentamente, vio a Blakk sentado en su escritorio.

 **B** -pasa adelante -la joven se acercó hasta el centro de la oficina, pero al dar el siguiente paso tropezó y cayó fuerte al suelo; el joven Blakk se fue a ayudarla a levantarse.

 **E** - _molestó tacón-_ pensó la joven, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de su secuestrador, muy cerca de los suyos. La mirada de él era fría, y penetrante con tristeza y rencor en ella, Eva quedó profundamente perdida en esos ojos verdes, la intimidaban y al mismo tiempo había algo en ellos que la cautivaron-lo siento -dijo la chica rompiendo ese momento incómodo, luego se levanto y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la habitación.

 **B** -muy bien Eva, mis reglas son sencillas...podrás recorrer todas las instalaciones, pero no podrás irte hasta que yo lo ordene, si intentas escapar mis hombres te traerán de regreso y tus libertades se acaban -dijo en un tono amenazante.

 **E** -¿como sabes mi nombre?

 **B** -Digamos que te hemos observado, un tiempo...mi nombre es Caddies Blakk probablemente ya lo escuchaste.

 **E** -en realidad jamás lo escuché -respondió la chica inocente.

 **B** -supongo que tu patético noviecito, no te dijo que somos los más grandes enemigos de Bajoterra...qué pena que tenga secretos para ti, imagínate cuantas cosas más te ocultará preciosa -dijo caminando por toda la habitación, mientras la chica bajaba la mirada con decepción.

 **E** -no es cierto, ¡para que me tienes aquí!-gritó la chica, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

 **B** -al ser tan cercana a el Shane, Will no dudará en venir a rescatarte cuando llegue mis hombres lo capturan, y yo podré adueñarme de Bajoterra-dijo volteando a ver la chica quien solo lloraba, Blakk al verla sintió que algo lo golpeó no soportaba verla llorar, esto si era raro. Luego se acercó por detrás a la chica quien aun estaba sentada y le coloco ambas manos en los hombros -oh vamos, no seas llorona, serán como unas vacaciones para ti, solo que no podrás salir de este lugar -dijo en in tono burlón.

 **E** -¿a esto le llamas estar bien?... ¡eres un malvado, solo me tienes como carnada!-gritó la chica furiosa.

 **B** -no me importan tus sentimientos...más te vale que te acostumbres a esto -dijo serio para fastidiar a la chica.

Luego de esto Blakk hizo pasar a uno de sus hombres-denle una habitación, y asegúrense de que no escapé de las industrias-dijo mientras sacaban a la chica bruscamente de su oficina.

 **E** - _no pienso quedarme aquí, hasta que Will venga -¡_ pensó la chica maliciosamente - _me escaparé!_

(Continuará)...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Hola!...tenía está historia en mente desde hace un tiempo, esta histo tiene una sorpresa alocada para futuros capítulos, y no puede tener elixie, aunque estos personajes estarán en el fic. Como notaron esto se desarrolla mucho antes de la serie :-)._**

 ** _Si les gustó comenten, si no...¡También! , soy fanática de sus reviews :3, con esto se despide su alocada escritora._**

 ** _Elizabeth 3000 ;-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a la habitación los guardias la dejaron allí y al cerrar la puerta la chica observó el lugar, era bastante amplio y un poco agradable, pero a ella no le importó quería salir de ahí. Se sintió bastante cansada, y volteo a ver la hora eran las 2:30 am así que decidió descansar y en la mañana buscaría la forma de huir.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente..._**

Eva despertó a las 8 de la mañana y decidió salir de su habitación, justo frente a su puerta había un guardia vigilando su habitación, la chica suspiro con desagrado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, para su suerte el hombre no decidió seguirla. Camino por todo el lugar no encontraba alguna forma de huir de allí, y para su desgracia Will le había dicho la noche que la dejo en casa, que él no regresaría en una semana.

 **E** - _¿a dónde habrá ido Will ?-_ la chica se pregunto, en el momento en que se acercaba a una puerta que decía "cuarto de armas", Eva sabia que al escapar era probable que necesitara defenderse de los guardias del lugar. Abrió la puerta lentamente asombrándose con la gran cantidad de lanzadoras que había en las paredes, pero la que más llamó su atención fue una de color morado oscuro con 3 tubos para babosas (la que Danna le roba a Blakk en la serie) Eva se acercó y la tomó en sus manos.

 **E-** necesito babosas -susurró para sí misma, luego salió de la habitación y siguiente divagando por los pasillos, hasta llegar a otra puerta la cual tenía escrito "Depósito de babosas "la chica sonrío y entro, al ver la gran cantidad de babosas que había decidió tomar una de cada especie (Blakk aun no ha descubierto el agua oscura, así que las babosas son normales. Luego de tomar las babosas la joven se buscó un cinturón y guardo sus nuevas provisiones, salió de la habitación y se dispuso a buscar una salida de esa fortaleza sin tener que disparar.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, sin éxito en su intento de escapar Eva paso por otra puerta la cual estaba un poco abierta y el sonido de una lanzadora disparando la hizo detener su paso y asomarse hacia adentro, vio q Blakk practicando su puntería con un blanco en forma circular, ella lo observó durante unos segundos hasta que decidió irse antes de que Blakk la viera. Caminó por un par de segundos hasta que vio otra puerta, para su suerte era la salida de aquel lugar. La chica salió corriendo fuera del lugar, cuando un guardia se paró frente a ella.

 **X** -¿¡a dónde vas!?-salió intentando atraparla, la chica sacó una babosa carnero y la disparó golpeando al hombre de negro. Al escucharse el disparo salieron mas guardias de todas partes, Eva comenzó a disparar a todos mientras corría lejos de allí.

Mientras tanto adentro un hombre alto caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba Blakk -la chica escapó señor -.

 **B** -¡como la dejaron salir inútil!-dijo furioso, mientras llegaba otro hombre más y este dijo.

 **X** -la chica derroto a todos los nuestros señor.

 **B** -buenos para nada, yo mismo la traeré de vuelta -dijo tomando su babosa versátil, para luego desaparecer frente a todos, reapareció justo en frente de la chica quien venía corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Eva corría como nunca, pero no tuvo tiempo de parar cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Blakk parado frente a ella, la chica solo cerró los ojos para luego sentir como embestía con fuerza al joven. Del impacto hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo y Eva quedó sobre su secuestrador, cuando se dio cuenta intentó colocarse de pie para huir. Blakk al darse cuenta lo que intentaba hacer la chica, él la tomó bruscamente y la colocó sobre ella dejándola debajo de él. Eva intentó luchar, pero fue inútil cuando Blakk le colocó ambas manos en el piso mientras las sostenía.

 **B** -¡llévenla adentro!-dijo mientras 2guardias tomaban a la chica, al mismo tiempo que Blakk se colocaba de pie, para luego desaparecer de nuevo y regresar a su oficina furioso.

 **B** -es muy problemática, testaruda y rebelde -decía entre dientes cuando un guardia entró a su oficina.

 **X** -señor, ¿que hacemos con la chica que está detrás de la puerta?.

 **B** -tráela tengo que hablar con ella -dijo serio.

Luego de esto hicieron pasar a la chica para luego dejarla sola con Blakk, ella entró algo tímida y asustada, Blakk estaba furioso con ella y no sabía que pasaría; al llegar al escritorio de su secuestrador por fin se atrevió a verlo a los ojos mientras este no decía nada, cuando tomo por fin valor rompió con el silencio que invadía la habitación.

 **E** -yoo...yo se que estas enojado -dijo la chica mirando el suelo, pero no recibió respuestas de el joven -Lo siento.

 **B** -¡Fui muy claro ayer!-gritó golpeando el escritorio, acto que asustó a la chica -¡no puedo permitir que intentes huir de nuevo! siguió gritando furioso.

 **E** -déjame ir, por favor-dijo llorando la joven-perdóname, no quiero seguir aquí, si tienes rivalidades con Will, arréglate con el pero no te desquites conmigo.

 **B** -¡no te dejaré ir!-dijo tomándola del cuello y acercándola a sus labios bruscamente -¡no vasa desobedecerme de nuevo!, ¡cometiste un grave error!... ¡se te acabaron los privilegios!-dijo para luego tomarla del brazo salvajemente y llevársela medio arrastrada por todas las industrias a la habitación de ella, al llegar abrió la puerta de una patada y la lanzó fuertemente sobre la cama haciendo que la joven callera fuertemente sobre ella.

 **B** -¡No vas a volver a burlarte de mí!-gritó para luego cerrar la puerta fuerte dejado encerrada a la chica. Está solo se acostó en la cama, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sabía que fue un escape fallido pero no se daría por vencida, vería la forma de huir cuanto antes. Pero lo que más la inquietaba era pensar en lo que sintió cuando Blakk la acercó bruscamente a sus labios; sintió una combinación de emociones extrañas, un deseo inexplicable de besarle.

Horas más tarde la joven se encontraba en aquella habitación, con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto de la pared, cuando el sonido de su puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **B** -la cena está lista -dijo serio mirando a la joven quien solo lo ignoro-¿no piensas venir a comer?-pregunto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la chica -¿prefieres morirte de hambre?... ¡contesta!-pero la chica seguía ignorándolo -¡ya agotaste mi paciencia niña!-dijo para luego acercarse a ella y tomarla del antebrazo para luego sacarla de la cama.

 **E** -¡déjame en paz!... ¡deja de humillarme!-gritó la joven furiosa mientras lo empujaba por el pecho.

 **B** -¡ven acá!-dijo sacándola de las industrias, hasta un lugar donde se veía un paisaje muy lindo -¿¡ves esto!?se llama libertad y tu estas a punto de perderla para siempre.

 **E** -¿que estás diciendo?-pregunto en un susurró.

 **B** -¡una vez más, que no hagas lo que te digo y te olvidas de salir de aquí con vida! ¿¡Me oíste!?-gritó furioso.

 **E** -no, tu no me puedes hacer esto... ¡yo no te hice nada! , ¡Tu rivalidad es con Will!-dijo triste la chica.

 **B** -pórtate bien, deja de darme problemas... ¡has lo que te digo! y tu recompensa será la libertad-dijo seriamente y luego se acercó al rostro de la chica -¿estas dispuesta a pagar el precio de tu libertad?...no pido mucho solo sigue mis órdenes -susurró.

 **E** -está bien, pero me regresará mi libertad cuando venga Will -dijo algo rendida.

 **B** -hecho...ahora, ve a cambiarte de ropa y te espero en la mesa -ordenó retirándose.

 **E** -si-respondió la chica para luego ir a su habitación, al llegar vio sobre su cama un vestido purpura largo sin tirantes y pegado al cuerpo. Sobre él había una nota que decía " _debes verte bien ante el jefe"...Jannet ._ luego la chica se cambio y se dirijo a una sala principal donde Blakk la esperaba en la mesa, ella miro su vestido y le quedaba perfecto.

Eva algo nerviosa abrió la puerta lentamente entró. Blakk al verla quedó paralizado por la belleza de la chica, la vio más hermosa que nunca; mientras tanto Eva nerviosa rompió con el silencio incómodo.

 **E** -Ho... hola-dijo mirando el piso.

 **B** -Wao... es decir, te vez hermosa...no me refiero, tu...tu, ¿tu quieres sentarte?-dijo nervioso ante lo que había dicho.

 **E** -espero cumplir el trato-dijo evitando otra discusión, mientras sesentava.

 **B** -tienes que hacerlo -dijo un poco más sereno.

 **E** -si porque tú, me obligas a todo esto -dijo algo molesta.

 **B** -si no te hubieras escapado, no te estuviera obligando-dijo comenzando a enojarse.

 **E** -sino me hubieras secuestrado, no intentaría haberme escapado -dijo con rabia-no quiero seguir peleando contigo, mejor cambiemos el tema.

 **B** -muy bien...me puedes decir ¿como derrotaste tu sola a todos mis hombres?-dijo pasándole una copa de vino.

 **E** -oh, bueno es que...-dijo algo modesta, mientras tomaba el vino sin pausa, vio la copa vacía y la colocó de nuevo en la mesa -lo siento -dijo mientras Blakk llenaba de nuevo la copa.

 **B** -debes ser muy buena con las babosas-interrogo mientras pedía la cena.

 **E** -es que a Will no le gusta que hablé de eso -respondió moviendo la copa de un lado a otro, cuando Blakk le colocó una mano, haciéndola bajar el objeto.

 **B** -no entiendo... ¿porque ocultar lo que de verdad eres?-pregunto curioso.

 **E** -Fui lanzadora de babosas, antes de conocer a Will...pero luego de conocerlo, el me pidió que dejara de hacerlo porque era muy peligroso para una chica -respondió la joven comiendo un poco de la cena.

 **B** -¿y estas feliz con haber dejado lo que amabas?-interrogo de nuevo.

 **E** -eso no importa, lo importante es que es lo mejor para mi -dijo evadiendo el tema.

 **B** -no contestaste mi pregunta -dijo mirándola fijamente.

 **E** -yo...no, no estoy feliz con eso -contesto bajando la mirada.

 **B** -yo nunca te pediría que cambiaras lo que eres, para que querría que cambiaras, si así me enamoré de ti -con estas palabras la chica levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del chico, el cual estaba algo rojo por lo dicho -me refiero a él-dijo cortando las miradas.

 **E** -jejenes yo sé que no -dijo mientras el alcohol del vino, comenzaba a hacer su efecto. Mientras tanto Blakk tomaba su séptima copa y comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Minutos más tarde estaban completamente bajo el efecto del vino, y ya sentían más confianza del otro...

 **E** -jajajajajaja y tu estabas ahí jajajajajaja y chocamos jajajajajaja -dijo entre risas.

 **B** -jajajajajaja mis guardias son unos tontos, para jajajajajaja dejarte ir así -contesto, viendo a la chica bostezar con sueño-¿te llevo a tu habitación?-pregunto.

 **E** -si, gracias -dijo mientras el joven la ayudaba a levantarse, de la silla para luego llevarla a la habitación.

 **B** -aquí está tu habitación -dijo abriendo la puerta -que descanses -dijo antes de voltear, para irse.

 **E** -¡espera!-dijo tomándolo de la mano, acto que hizo voltear al joven -gracias...por la cena -añadió mientras él se acercaba bastante a ella.

 **B** -fue un placer -dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica y las colocó sobre sus hombros, para luego abrazarla por la cintura.

Eva lo miró mientras ambos comenzaban a acercar sus labios lentamente, justo antes de unir sus labios, la chica desvío un poco la mirada al hombro de Blakk, justo sobre su mano, y vio el anillo de Will rápidamente se arrepintió y se retiro de los labios de Blakk, evitando ese beso. Blakk no dijo nada y decidió retirarse de aquel lugar.

Luego la chica decidió acostarse a descansar.

(Continuará...)

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _hola! ¿les gusto?, como lo notaron esta historia comienza antes de nacer Eli y Trixie, ya luego se desarrollara hasta el presente._**

 ** _Un saludo a todos aquellos lectores y escritores q siguen mis historias ;), me gustaría conocer el nombre de la verdadera madre de Eli, pero aquí en el fic le coloque ese porq no se su nombre verdadero y tampoco su apariencia entonces esto es un oc._**

 ** _sin más que decir me despido :D_**

 ** _°°reviews?°°_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó algo confundida, en su mente se preguntaba ¿que había ocurrido la noche anterior?. Colocó sus pies en el piso caminó lentamente asta el baño donde se dio una ducha caliente para luego colocarse un pantalón de color negro y una camiseta color azul cielo, al terminar se dio cuenta que está era la verdadera ella, no era feliz con esa típica ropa elegante e incómoda,sonrío al verse en el espejo donde buscó unos zapatos bajos sin tacón y cerrados color azul; era bueno tener limpia la vestimenta con la que llegó a ese lugar, luego arregló un poco su cabello con una coleta.

Al terminar de arreglarse se dirijo a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir la lanzadora que ella había tomado de esa habitación el día anterior se encontraba justo en una pequeña mesa; Eva la tomó en sus manos algo extrañada ¿porque Blakk no se la había quitado? después de todo era de él, junto con las babosas que ella había tomado. Decidió dejarla allí y luego salió al pasillo, caminó sin saber a dónde ir, ya que por algún motivo quería ver a su secuestrador, lo que había pasado no era bueno, no podría ser bueno estaba comprometida con el joven más guapo, dulce y valiente de todos ese era su sueño casarse con el hombre perfecto no había duda que lo amaba y como no amarlo si Will siempre la apoyo y cuidó como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Pero un sentimiento de duda la invadió cuando pensó en Blakk, era imposible que sintiera algo por él, ella quería a Will y no entendía el porque su corazón se aceleraba al verlo, estuvo a punto de besarlo aun con solo días de conocerlo, se sentía perdida cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos...esto no era correcto ella iba a casar y estaba pensando en otro hombre que no era su prometido. Siguió caminando perdida en sus pensamientos cuando llegó ala oficina de Blakk sin darse cuenta, suspiro antes de entrar a aquel lugar. Al entrar Blakk no se encontraba allí, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella y decidió entrar sin que su secuestrador se diera cuenta de su precencia.

Caminó por toda la enorme oficina sin nada anormal, algunos libros, planos de armas, prototipos y tubos para babosas...nada interesante, hasta que llegó a el escritorio y vio una foto volteada y al levantarla vio que en ella salía Blakk de niño junto a su padre sonriente, esto la intrigo ¿como ese niño tan sonriente terminó siendo un hombre tan serio?.Luego tomó otra foto en la cual aparecía Blakk con una lanzadora cuando tenía aproximadamente 17años de edad, o eso calculaba Eva quien sonrió tontamente al ver ese joven tan apuesto, de intrigante y desafiante mirada, no podía evitar seguir sonriendo como niña enamorada.

 **B-** vas a desgastar tu sonrisa mirando esa foto ¿acaso estoy tan guapo?-la voz de Blakk en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrojada al 100%por lo dicho dejó la foto sobre la mesa de nuevo.

 **E-** l... lo sientoyoo...yoo no debí estar aquí -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta justo donde estaba su secuestrador, al llegar la chica intentó salir pero fue detenida cuando el joven se atravesó en su paso -de...déjame salir-dijo la joven apenada.

 **B-** no creas que vas a salir de aquí tan fácil -le respondió Blakk con seriedad y un toque de juego en sus palabras.

 **E-** q...¿qué?- dijo avergonzada la chica.

 **B-** no vas a salir asta que yo no te lo permita -dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él y caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa,obligando a la chica a retroceder lentamente.

 **E-** n. .no seas así...¿que vas a hacer?-dijo caminando hacia atrás con miedo.

 **B** -primero quiero que me digas, ¿q hacia en mi oficina?-pregunto seriamente.

 **E** -yoo...yo solo vine a buscarte, y no estabas así...así que te esperé -mintió la chica, aun caminando hacia atrás.

 **B** -¿y para que me buscabas?- pregunto colocando nerviosa a la chica quien no sabia que decirle.

 **E** -bueno yooo...-dijo sintiendo como su espalda toco la pared final, avisándole que su camino se había acabado cosa que la colocó más nerviosa al ver que Blakk se acercaba cada vez mas a ella arrinconandola contra la pared.

 **B** -¿no crees que deberías darme algo por haber entrado a husmear mi oficina?-dijo llegando asta la chica quien pegó su cuerpo a la pared con nerviosismo.

 **E** -¿que quieres de mi?-pregunto la joven antes de sentir como su secuestrador paso una mano por su cintura y la halo bruscamente pegándola a su cuerpo.

 **B** -¿que tal un beso?-dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica, quien se sonrojó de nuevo y cerró los ojos esperando los labios de Blakk sobre los suyos. El joven se acercó a los labios de la chica, pero antes de besarla se acercó al oído de ella y susurró.

 **B** -nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres -luego la chica sintió como Blakk se alejaba de ella y decidió abrir sus ojos -no tienes que darme nada, ya puedes irte -le dijo el joven.

Eva no dijo nada, se alejó hacia la puerta maldiciendo en su mente, en serio quería ese beso ...un momento ¿enserio quería un beso de él?, por el amor de Dios ¡ella se iba a casar!,sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Blakk.

 **B** -¿te gustaría hacer un duelo contra mi?...ayer mencionaste que eras lanzadora -propuso a la chica.

 **E** -no debería hacerlo- contesto bajando la mirada al suelo.

 **B** -¿no quieres volver a lanzar una babosa por diversión?- insistió Blakk.

 **E** -pero Will...- no termino de decir porque fue interrumpida por su secuestrador.

 **B** -él no tiene porque enterarse -propuso de nuevo - ¿qué dices?...será nuestro secreto - las palabras "nuestro secreto" sonrojaron a Eva.

 **E** -está bien, iré a buscar la lanzadora -dijo retirandose a su habitación a buscar el arma dejando a Blakk sonriente en la oficina.

 **B** -no va a ser nuestro único secreto-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 ** _Minutos más tarde..._**

Ambos se encontraban batiéndose a duelo en lo que parecía un campo para entrenar, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que comenzaron, pero ninguno parecía estar cansado al contrario estaban pasándola muy bien y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 **E** -no creo que me puedas ganar -dijo juguetona lanzando una babosa aracniredes la cual ató por completo a chico ojiverde, dejándolo inmóvil -creo que gane - afirmó la chica mientras se acercaba a Blakk atado.

 **B** -hiciste trampa – bufó el chico intentando soltarse del amarre.

 **E** -no fui precisamente yo la que me distrajo para lanzar una carnero...eso si fue trampa - dijo colocándole el dedo índice en el pecho a Blakk; de repente la puerta se abrió y de allí entró un hombre.

 **X** -señor...Will Shane viene para acá - dijo el hombre.

 **B** -preparen todo -ordenó soltandose completamente de las redes, luego de esto el hombre salió de allí, mientras Blakk caminaba a la salida fue detenido por Eva.

 **E** -espera - dijo colocándose en frente de su secuestrador para impedir su paso -¿que va a pasar conmigo?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna -¿Blakk?

 **B** -puedes irte...ganaste tu libertad -contesto serio y moviendola de lado para poder pasar y así se retiró dejando a la chica triste.

 **E** -pero yo...-dijo en un susurró, mientras otra preocupación invadió su mente -oh,no...Will -añadió también en un susurró.

 ** _Mientras con Blakk..._**

Se encontraba en su oficina caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, con impaciencia e inquietud, sus pensamientos lo volverían loco y aunque sabía que tenia que centrarse en capturar a su enemigo ya que esta no sería una tarea muy fácil; se veía sumamente distraído al recordar que esa chica de ojos azules, la cual se había adueñado de sus pensamientos últimamente; no podía negar que le afectaba un poco el hecho de saber que ella se iría, al principio todo fue normal cuando la vio en aquella celda, pero luego los acontecimientos crearon en el sentimientos que jamás había sentido por nadie mas ¿pero como tenerla?, si ella era novia de su peor enemigo y alguien del lado rival que no le dejaba pensar bien y con claridad los planes de tenía en mente, y aunque solo fueron unos días de conocerla ella supo como llegar asta el lugar donde ninguna otra lo hizo...su corazón.

De repente el sonido del picaporte abriéndose sacó abruptamente al joven de sus pensamientos más profundos, era Eva quien entró con una cara de tristeza...luego su mirada se posó sobre su secuestrador y no pudo decir palabra alguna durante unos minutos. Luego Blakk se acercó asta ella y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

 **B** -no te vayas - le susurró antes de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y pegarla de nuevo a su cuerpo.

 **E** -¿a qué te refieres?- respondió la chica antes de que Blakk capturara sus labios entre los suyos, al principio la impresión no la dejo corresponder al beso, pero luego con movimientos torpes comenzó a igualar el ritmo de su secuestrador.

El joven no había aguantado más las ganas de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía ella, pudo sentir como la chica pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, correspondiendo completamente a su beso. Blakk disfrutaba cada segundo sintiendo el sabor a fresa de los labios de Eva quien disfrutaba al máximo ese momento, y sentía que su corazón se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier momento, o curioso es que Will jamás la hizo sentir así...un momento...Will, de repente la chica se acordó de su valiente y noble prometido, esto estaba mal ella estaba comprometida y no debería estar besando al peor enemigo de su futuro esposo.

Mientras la besaba Blakk tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, pero un pequeño objeto en la mano derecha de la chica lo hizo separarse de ella, para después mirar aquello que sintió,y lo que vio le rompió el alma...un anillo de compromiso.

 **B** -¿te vas a casar?- pregunto mientras la joven dejaba escapar una pequeña lagrimas.

 **E** -Blakk...yo...- dijo antes que el sonido de una mecabestia le congelara la sangre, pero cuando fue a responder Blakk la detuvo con otro beso en los labios mas apasionado que el anterior, pero se separaron abruptamente cuando se escucharon los pasos de Will detrás de la puerta.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y Will furioso entró al lugar.

 **W** -¿¡como te atreves a secuestrar a mi futura mujer!?- estas palabras le llegaron al corazón de Blakk quien hipócritamente sonrió -¿estás bien mi amor?- le pregunto a Eva quien solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, luego Will tomó a la chica y la abrazó -te amo,no soportaría que algo te pasara- dijo mientras muchos guardias de Blakk entraban en la habitación -tienes que irte...espérame afuera -sugirió impacientando a la chica.

 **E** -¿y si no?- asustó la chica mientras Blakk se cansaba de esperar.

 **B** -¡ya basta Romeo!...¡atrápenlo!- ordenó Blakk mientras todos los hombres se abalanzaban contra Will.

 **W** -¡veté de aquí Eva!-exclamó Will algo ocupado; Eva se dirijo hasta la puerta pero justo antes de salir volteo para cruzarse la mirada con Blakk quien sonrío al ver que la chica se acordó de él. Eva lo miró con ternura y tocó sus labios con la mano recordando esos besos, luego la chica apartó la mirada y salió rápidamente asta la mecabestia que estaba en la entrada. Minutos más tarde llegó Will apresurado -¡sube tenemos q irnos de aquí!-la chica obedeció y rápidamente Will se alejó con unos cuantos disparos de ese lugar mientras Eva mirada atrás ye intentaba asimilar ¿que había pasado esos días?, nunca pensó que eso llegaría a pasar, pero lo que no sabía era que este sería el comienzo de algo grande, una situación que pronto se escaparía de sus manos...una historia llena de amor, traición, pasión y mentiras.

(Continuará...)

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _HOLAAA! un gusto volver actualizar :3 y la gran interrogante es….¿les gusto? xfa comenten sus opiniones y preguntas sobre este cap jejeje._**

 ** _por lo que veo en los reviews, este fic intriga a muchos ya que es la madre de Eli, pero se enamora de Blakk, aun así nace Eli (mas adelante), y si, Eli es hijo de Will (obvio por su parecido con el) pero bueno, estos nudos se desataran a medida que pasen los cap. Aunque antes de escribir el fic, tengo q confesar que fue un poco complicado hacer que todo encaje en el borrador que esta en mi mente, pero ya esta listo jejeje._**

 ** _Ahora responderé algunos reviews:_**

 ** _Chile: ame tu review y te agradezco por seguir mi historia, veraz jejeje este fic encaja perfectamente con lo que sabemos de la serie, jejeje espero con ancias tu review y también quería invitarte a abrir una cuenta (si no tienes) no precisamente para escribir, si no para que puedas conectarte mas fácil y privadamente con cualquier escritor, y asi podamos compartir mas ideas :D._**

 ** _Natalie: me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación jejeje gracias por tu review._**

 ** _Burpi Sting XD: aquí tienes un nuevo cap, así sabrás si te gusta o no la historia jejeje, y respecto a tu pregunta bueno…Evil Love ya tengo el cap finalizado y solo me resta corregirlo y subirlo a internet, así que actualizare pronto, si no tengo otro contratiempo ya que he tenido que escribir el capitulo completo 3 veces, pues en el transcurso de la semana lo subiré…y con Pasiones Prohibidas, si tengo un problemita aun mayor ya que en mi laptop tenía 2 capítulos y la lista de canciones que llevaba el fic completo, y con el bloqueo de mi laptop, tuve que paralizar mis fics, al desbloquearla se formateo y perdí toda la información que tenía allí, de ambas historias, eso explica el retraso, pero ya estoy trabajando para subir el siguiente cap de Pasiones Prohibidas, gracias por tu review y por seguir ambas historias, espero otro review tuyo. :D_**

 ** _Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo…Elizabeth3000._**

 ** _°°¿REVIEWS?°°_**


	4. Chapter 4

Durante el caminando Eva se mantuvo en silencio,Will notó inmediatamente su aislamiento.

 **W** -¿estas bien?-pregunto sin apartar la mirada del frente.

 **E** -¿em?...a si, si estoy bien -contesto la joven algo pensativa.

 **W** -te veo algo distraída, ¿segura que todo anda bien?-insistió el chico ojiazul.

 **E** -si, es solo que me siento algo cansada -contesto Eva nerviosa.

 **W** -oh, pues que bien...ya llegamos -respondió Will estacionando su mecabestia en frente del hogar de la chica.

 **E** -¿ya llegamos ?-había estado tan distraída que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegó,luego Will bajó del veiculo y tomó a la chica de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar,y un segundo después entraron al lugar .

 **W** -me alegra haberte sacado de ese lugar -dijo acomodándose en el sillón mas grande de la sala.

 **E** -oh sí, me alegra estar de nuevo en casa -respondió la joven sentándose al lado de Will.

 **W** -no permitiré que te llevé a ese lugar de nuevo, no se que le sucede a Blakk...de donde puedecreer que con secuestrarte yo cederé -añadió colocando ambas manos sobre su cara, y recostando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

 **E** -el quería usarme de carnada para atraparte cuando me buscaras-añadió la joven mientras Will volteaba a verla extrañado.

 **W** -¿hablaste con el?-interrogo Willcon inquietud.

 **E** -em...si -respondió la joven -¿porque ?-añadió la joven extrañada por la cara de Will.

 **W** -¿de que hablaron?-interrogo a la chica con algo de molestia.

 **E** -solo eso, él me dijo que me usaba de carnada...nada más -dijo nerviosa mintiendo.

 **W** -a...bueno supongo que sólo eso fue lo que te diría -respondió tranquilo.

 **E** -¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunto la joven cambiando el tema.

 **W** -si gracias -dijo mientras la chica se colocaba de pie para ir a la cocina,perojusto cuando pasó en frente a Will,este vio algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto,una lanzadora colgando de su cintura con alguno tubos para babosas en el cinturón-¿que hiciste mientras estabas allá?-pregunto algo molesto.

 **E** -oh, solo me quede en la habitación -mintió la chica rubia.

 **W** -¡no mientas!-respondió quitandole la lanzadora de la pierna con un jalón-¿¡estuviste lanzando babosas!?-pregunto enojado mostrando la lanzadora.

 **E** -¡esta bien!...¡si!,¡estuve lanzando babosas!, pero lo hice para intentar escapar de ese lugar -dijo bajando la cabeza ya que eso no fue lo único para que la usó.

 **W** -ah! Eva...sabes que eso es peligroso -dijo mas tranquilo cayendo hacia atrás en el sofá.

 **E** -¿y que más quería que hiciera Will?, te vasy yo no tengo ni idea a donde... ¿donde estuviste estos días?-pregunto la chicaextrañada.

 **W** -sólo fui a ver a un amigo -contesto el chico peliazul.

 **E** -esto no me gusta Will, aveces te vas y nunca me dices a que lugar...mírame voy a ser tu esposa y siento que me escondes muchas cosas -dijo Eva indignada.

 **W** -tranquila mi amor, yo no te escondo nada...solo, pasé a saludar a mi amigo Thom Poor-mintió eljoven,en realidad fue a la superficie.

 **E** -oh, te entiendo...lamento haber dudado de ti, es solo que la próxima vez dime por favor -me preocupa no saber donde estas.

 **W** -tranquila cariño, yo te lo diré -dijo acercándose a besarla,pero la chica solo le dio un beso rápido en los labios -te amo-le dijo Will.

 **E** -gracias -contesto rápidamente.

 **W** -esa no era exactamente la respuesta que quería -respondió el chico decepcionado.

 **E** -lo siento, me distraje yo también te amo no lo dudes -luego le dio un fuerte abrazó -te traeré algo de tomarhas de estar sediento mi valiente héroe -dijo dulcemente antes de irse dejando una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de de unos minutos él joven decidió dejar a la chica sola para que descansara,y despuésde despedirse de su hombre Eva se fue directo a la cocina aprepararse un sandwich,cuando algo en el piso llamó su atención.

 **E** -¿que es esto?-dijo levantando del piso una pequeña tarjeta con una "V"de color verde en ella y debajo las palabras "INDUSTRIAS BLAKK",al parecer se había caído mientras la secuestraban,a verla Eva recordo de nuevo los labios de aquel joven sobre los suyos y su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en él -¡no!-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza sacado esos pensamientos de su mente -me voy a casar...es mejor,pensar que eso nunca pasó -dicho eso rompió la tarjeta en varias partes,luego las tiró a la basura y siguió en sus deberes.

Diez días habían pasando desde aquel secuestro fuera de lo normal, por su parte Eva trataba de ignorar y olvidar aquello ocurrido aquel dia, pero era casi imposible ya q cada vez que lo recordaba un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleraba, pero la chicatenía otra prioridad en que pensar...su boda.

Ya solo faltaban 20 días para su boda con Will, y los preparativos la tenían un poco estresada, pero losinvitados ya habían recibido sus tarjetas de invitación, y prácticamente no había marcha atrás casi todo estaba listo, la iglesia, la fiesta y el plan de la luna de miel. Pero solo faltaba una cosa...su vestido de novia, así que se apresuró a la tienda para buscar algo que le gustara, la elección fue dificil pero al final escogió, un vestido sin tirantes, con algunos brillantes incrustados y con corte sirena abajo.

Eva salió de la tienda sonriente, y con su vestido, todo parecía un sueño caminó, lentamente por el centro comercial hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo hacia atrás, pero no vio nada solo personas caminando, así que dirijo su visita de nuevo al frentey siguió caminando otros 5 minutos, hasta que volvió a sentir lo mismo, volteo de nuevo pero por segunda vez nada anormal.

Vio la puerta de salida y se apresuró a salir de allí, luego de unos minutos iba caminando por un lugar un poco solo cuando de repente ese presentimiento volvió, así que voltio por 3ra vez, pero vio una sombra esconderse detrás de un hongos.

 **E** \- ¿hay alguien ahí? - pregunto nerviosa al verse sola en esa situación, de repente un hombre salió de las sombras y la miró fijamente, Eva lo reconoció era uno de los hombres qué trabajaba para Blakk -¿que quieres? - pregunto nerviosa, pero una extraña voz se escuchó detrás de ella una voz bastante familiar para Eva.

 **B** \- déjanos solos - ordenó Blakk haciendo que Eva volteara a verlo, y el hombre se fue - asi que aún te vas a casar con el patético de Will - dijo acercándose a la chica quien solo lo miraba.

 **E** \- ¿porque no habría de hacerlo? - pregunto nerviosa, para luego sentir como Blakk le pasaba una mano por la cintura la pegara a su cuerpo bruscamente, Eva aunque bo lo admitia le encantaba que el hiciera eso, algo que Will jamás hizo.

 **B** \- porque yo te amó Eva, y yo se que tu correspondes a esos sentimientos...no te cases - dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica que aun llevaba la bolsa con su vestido.

 **E** \- ¿como me puedes proponer algo así?, yo no puedo sentir algo por ti ¡me voy a casar! - respondió con nerviosismo y temblando.

 **B** \- correspondiste a mis besos, y estas temblando, te apuesto a que si te besara en este momento comenzarías a dudar sobre tu boda - dijo sonriendo acercándose de nuevo a los labios de la chica.

 **E** \- Blakk, yo... - dijo mientras su mente se revolvía, recordó a Will pero a diferencia esta vez no le importó, decidió mirar a los ojos de el joven y dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran - yo te quiero, no se como...yo he pensado mucho en todo lo que pasó - confesó.

 **B** \- no reprimas lo que sientes, deja que pase - le acarició la mejilla con su manolibre.

 **E** \- lo que siento por ti, no lo había sentido por nadie más, ni siquiera por Will -bajó un poco la mirada.

 **B** \- me gustas demasiado Eva, no te cases quédate conmigo...olvida a Will - propuso rodeandola con sus brazos. Eva solo also la mirada, y de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre el chico uniendo sus labios a los de él.

Con este acto, Blakk la abrazó fuerte y la beso tiernamente, Eva sintió que no le importaba nada, y soltó al piso el vestido de novia y rodeó el cuello de Blakk con sus brazos.

(Continuará...)

 **** ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _HOLA! sé que he estado alejada y es poco lo que eh escrito pero bueno luego de tener el capitulo listo se me ha hecho muy difícil poder actualizar mis historias. Por otra parte, estoy comenzando a usar la plataforma Wattpad y puedo decir que allí si tengo la oportunidad de subir los cap inmediatamente luego de escribirlos y muchas veces son 1 cap al día. Entonces informo que estoy comenzando a considerar la idea de subir mis fics de aquí en dicha plataforma para continuarlos allá ya que se me facilita mucho mas, en cualquiera de los casos yo avisare aquí sobre mi decisión al respecto y si los fics continuaran en Wattpad o normal como hasta ahora. Espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Se despide su extraviada "Princesa del Lemmon" (jejeje recuerdo cuando me decían ese apodo XD) besos y nos leeremos luego._**


End file.
